


Café, Mary Poppins e você

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chenmin, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slash, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [XIUCHEN] [FLUFFY] [NATAL]Minseok não era uma pessoa muito sociável, não costumava sair de casa e odiava quando precisava. Gostava de musicais e principalmente de Mary Poppins. Outra coisa que também amava — e era a única coisa que o fazia sair de casa — era a bela voz do rapaz sorridente que cantava nos finais de semana naquele restaurante Italiano.





	Café, Mary Poppins e você

 

 

Minseok era um cara na sua. Tinha os cabelos tingidos de roxo, pois amava essa cor. Trabalhava como editor de uma revista geek e muitas vezes não precisava ir até o escritório, pois podia fazer as edições de casa mesmo. O que fazia com que ele não fosse uma pessoa muito sociável. Preferia não ter que encarar o rosto de pessoas em que não conseguisse obter uma conversa. Preferia distância de telefones e encontros amorosos. Gostava de conversas pela internet, pois podia ser quem queria ser, e não seria julgado por isso. Tinha alguns amigos no trabalho em que saia em algum final de semana, quando tinha vontade (quase nunca tinha) e gostava de assistir filmes antigos, ou musicais. O seu preferido era Mary Poppins, adorava quando passava na TV ou sempre alugava pra ver sozinho. Gostava também que no natal a emissora local costumava passá-lo na madrugada. E ele estava lá, assistindo a Julie Andrews cantar com Dick Van Dyke, sua música preferida do filme; “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious”. Ele sempre dançava e cantava, sabia a letra de cor. Pode-se imaginar um homem solitário, em seus 28 anos, como uma criança a dançar músicas infantis de filmes antigos. Era algo peculiar mesmo. Os vizinhos não se importavam com aquilo, afinal, Minseok morava no mesmo prédio à cinco anos, mas não conhecia quase ninguém. O máximo que ele falava com as pessoas era um “bom dia”, “boa tarde” ou “boa noite”. Só teve um vizinho que ele até pensou em pedir açúcar uma vez, mas desistiu logo. Esse vizinho morava no apartamento em frente ao seu e ele nunca viu o seu rosto. Pois ele não costumava sair e nas vezes que saia do prédio, esse vizinho estava chegando apressado em casa. O que ele pensava era que o vizinho talvez trabalhasse durante a noite e dormia de dia.

Mas, tinha algo que ele amava fazer todo final de semana durante a noite. Algo que ele poderia esquecer até pelos seus musicais da Julie Andrews, algo que o fazia esquecer que ele não era sociável e o tirava de casa todo final semana e o fazia se sentir alegre, único, completo em todos os sentidos. Ir ao restaurante italiano perto de sua casa, para ver aquele com um sorriso lindo, carismático, que se mostrava ser alguém simples e de uma alma limpa. Aquele homem que enchia os seus ouvidos com músicas maravilhosas e com aquela voz única. Era apaixonado por aquela voz. Ele esquecia até da sua vida por aquela pessoa, aquela voz que ele buscava ouvir todo final de semana. Ia ao restaurante apenas com esse intuito, comia pouco, pois queria apreciar as apresentações que aquele homem misterioso fazia no local e que o deixava com o dia mais feliz.

Minseok ia naquele restaurante já tinha uns três anos, mas nunca procurou saber quem o misterioso cantor era, qual seu nome. Nunca procurou uma amizade, apenas o admirava de longe. E preferia as coisas dessa forma, não gostava de ter tanto contato assim com as pessoas. Adorava olhar tudo em silêncio, ficar só e observar as outras pessoas e as vidas que elas levavam. Por isso o que mais amava era poder admirar aquele homem. Poder vê-lo cantar e se sentir embriagado nas melodias que saiam de seus lábios.

Naquela noite de sexta, foi ao restaurante, pediu um prato e aguardava ansiosamente a chegada do seu cantor preferido que todos chamavam apenas de Chen. Ele entrou no palco em frente as mesas, sorriu e fez sua breve apresentação. Sentou em um banquinho e começou a cantar uma música sobre amor. Minseok sorriu e lembrou da primeira vez que esteve naquele restaurante. Lembrava-se de ter se assustado quando o viu entrar no palco, pois todos gritavam e o aplaudiam. Ele era a atração principal da noite.

Minseok era bem crítico com cantores de bares, restaurantes, pois achava que eles não cantavam bem, mas, ao perceber que o cara começava a cantar, sua expressão de desacreditado mudou totalmente para uma de alguém maravilhado. Imediatamente se apaixonou pela voz daquele homem. Com o tempo a paixão foi se expandindo para sua beleza, carisma e pela sua personalidade única e serena. Ele estava ferrado, pois não tinha jeito com as pessoas, tentava ao máximo evitá-las. Por isso, mesmo depois de três anos, ainda mantinha distância de sua paixão secreta. Chen parou de cantar e saiu do palco recebendo palmas e ovações de todos os presentes no restaurante. Então deu a noite por encerrada e voltou para seu apartamento.

As semanas foram passando e ele continuava a ir naquele restaurante, era o seu ritual precioso do final de semana. Era o que lhe trazia paz de espírito. E Chen sempre fazia algo diferente, cantava músicas variadas, as vezes se apresentava caracterizado com as datas comemorativas, sempre arrumado. Vivia com um sorriso no rosto e isso era o que Minseok mais gostava nele.

 

 

*******

 

 

Durante aquele mês se viu obrigado a ir todos os dias para o escritório da editora, pois iam dar uma repaginada na revista. Odiava ter que sair todos os dias. Estava sendo um tormento para ele, pois no final de semana não podia deixar de ir em seu restaurante predileto. Infelizmente ele teria que aguentar e passar por isso durante aquele mês. Saia de manhã bem cedo e cruzava com o vizinho da frente. Mas como sempre, nunca via seu rosto. Todas as vezes que o viu, ele já estava de costas para si e entrando em seu apartamento de forma apressada. Minseok ouvia apenas um “bom dia” bem rápido, não dava tempo nem dele responder de volta. Mas ele não ligava, pois não queria ter amizade com os vizinhos de apartamento.

Chegava no escritório e fazia os ajustes dos textos da revista com os outros editores. Verificava o novo design, ajustava pautas de assuntos, pesquisava novas tendências no mundo geek e cultura pop em geral. Almoçava no local e quando dava seis horas da noite, corria, pegava o primeiro táxi e se mandava para o conforto do seu lar. Ligava sua TV, escutava suas músicas e assistia suas séries preferidas e seus musicais.

 

 

*******

 

 

Quando esse mês acabou, comemorou bastante, pois ficaria em casa por mais um bom tempo. Mas, um belo dia ele acordou e ao tentar fazer seu café da manhã, constatou que não havia café e nem açúcar. Minseok odiava passar o dia sem um café, mas a sua preguiça era tão grande, ao ponto dele quase desistir. Após pensar muito, mas pensar bastante, rodar a casa inteira e fingir que não estava com fome. Decidiu finalmente ir falar com o vizinho da frente. Não era uma decisão fácil para alguém que não costumava socializar. O coração começava a acelerar, as mãos suavam frio, o estômago revirava, as pernas falhavam. Mas ele não desistiu, pegou um copo para pedir um pouco de café e açúcar. Vestiu um casaco, olhou seu reflexo no vidro da janela para ver se estava apresentável, – como uma desculpa para desistir — e seguiu adiante pela porta. A abriu mais devagar que uma tartaruga, o coração acelerado, quase saindo pela boca. Fechou sua porta e se virou. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor do andar e constatando que estava tudo limpo, deu dois passos em direção a porta da frente. Fez menção de voltar ao se desesperar. Rodou umas três vezes em frente da porta do vizinho, tomando coragem para pedir o bendito café. Até que dessa vez ele parou, se recompôs e levou a mão fechada até a porta. Tocou-a duas vezes. O coração já saia pela boca de tanto que batia. Esperou, esperou e esperou, mas nada de alguém vir. Pensou em desistir e voltar para seu apartamento. Teria que se conformar de ficar sem seu precioso café naquela manhã. Deu meia volta e quando se preparava para entrar em seu apartamento, o vizinho abriu a porta, apressado.

— Bom dia! Você que bateu aqui?

Minseok volta, olha para seu vizinho e não acredita na visão que está tendo tão cedo pela manhã. Parece uma alucinação? Ele não sabe. Será que é mais um dos seus sonhos esquisitos? Também não sabe. Coça os olhos, pra ter certeza de que está vendo certo. É realmente bem esquisito que esteja vendo ali, bem na sua frente, o cantor do restaurante italiano que ele todos os finais de semana ia para apreciar a bela voz. Minseok não estava acreditando, que Chen, sua paixão secreta era seu vizinho e ele nunca havia percebido isso! Olhou bem para ele, de pijama e pantufas, o cabelo loiro, bagunçado e ainda com olheiras. Percebeu que estava ficando vermelho e o vizinho estava plantado em sua porta, esperando uma reposta.

— Ah!...— disse coçando a cabeça, desconcertado. — Me de-desculpe se te atrapalhei… — gaguejou, nervoso.

O vizinho mostrou um sorriso. — Não atrapalhou não! — ele se inclinou mais na porta. — O que você deseja?

— Ahn...Eu…queria saber se você tem um pouco de café e açúcar. — Minseok disse enquanto mostrava sua xícara. — Aqui em casa acabou.

O vizinho começou a rir alto. Minseok se espantou, achando aquela risada esquisita.

— Claro que eu tenho! — disse o vizinho superanimado. — Mas eu acabei de fazer café, se você quiser um pouco...— ele apontou para sua cozinha. — Ou tomar café comigo.

Minseok deu um sorriso amarelo, estava muito corado. — Não, não! Não precisa se preocupar. Eu nem quero te incomodar, nem nada.

— Ah! Mas não vai incomodar. A gente pode aproveitar e se conhecer melhor.

Minseok parou e refletiu por um momento. Era esquisito entrar na casa de um estranho, mesmo que ele fosse seu vizinho e sua paixonite secreta de tantos anos? Será que valia a pena? Ele podia até estar exagerando, mas ele não era o tipo de pessoa que confiava muito fácil, ou fazia amizades com todo mundo. Não é atoa que ele havia acabado de descobrir que era seu vizinho, e ele morava naquele apartamento já fazia uns cinco anos.

— E ai? Você vem? — seu vizinho perguntou, com um sorriso de expectativa e um olhar curioso em sua direção.

— Ah...Eu vou sim. — ele respondeu, decidido.

Os dois entraram e Minseok pôde observar o interior da casa de seu vizinho. Mas a única coisa que o chamou atenção foram os seus dvd’s de musicais, e ele poderia reconhecer de longe esses filmes.

— Você gosta de musicais?

— Eu vivo por eles!

Minseok abriu um sorriso largo — Eu também!

Os dois sentaram na mesa e o vizinho foi ajeitando o café deles, enquanto Minseok o observava em silêncio.

— Qual o seu nome? — o vizinho perguntou, olhando-o — Faz tanto tempo que moro aqui, mas nunca nos falamos direito.

— Minseok… — disse, envergonhado. — Mas algumas pessoas me chamam de Xiumin.

O vizinho abriu um sorriso — Que nome bonito... Acho que já vi uma encomenda com seu nome na portaria, mas como não sabia que era você deixei lá mesmo. — ele disse pensativo.— Agora eu posso trazer pra você, se eu ver alguma lá em baixo.

— Obrigado.

— Ah! E meu nome é Jongdae, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Chen.

— Chen… — ele repetiu sorrindo, lembrando do restaurante.

Minseok pegou a xícara e encheu de café. Tomou um gole e olhou animado para Chen.— Nossa! Está muito bom!

Jongdae soltou uma gargalhada. — Que bom que gostou!

Os dois se sentaram um ao lado do outro, compartilhando a mesa e o café da manhã.

— Então… Você disse que gostava de musicais, — Chen iniciou — Qual o que você mais gosta?

Minseok o olhou e lançou um sorriso para ele. — Eu gosto de vários, mas o meu preferido é Mary Poppins.

— Boa escolha! Eu gosto desse, — Chen sorriu e pegou uma torrada, a levando até a boca.— mas eu gosto de O Fantasma da Ópera.

O outro riu e pegou uma torrada. — Qual música?

— Think of me.

— Wooooow, eu amo essa música também.

— É a melhor.

— Ah, com certeza! — Minseok abriu outro sorriso.— Eu gosto também da versão de Phantom of the Opera do Nightwish. A Tarja canta muito bem.

— Sim! Eu gosto dessa também.

Minseok levou sua mão até outra torrada na mesma hora que o outro, fazendo suas mãos se encontrarem no processo. Envergonhado, soltou a torrada e a deixou para Chen, que agradeceu baixinho.

— E você? Qual de Mary Poppins gosta mais?

— Você vai rir de mim.

— Hahaha — Chen encarou o outro com a torrada na mão. — Pode falar, eu não vou zombar de você.

Olhou desconfiado para o vizinho. — Hmm… Se você diz...— Pensou um momento antes de falar. — Eu gosto da Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. É muito divertida.

Jongdae deu uma risada alta, fazendo com que o outro fechasse a cara pra ele — Me desculpe! Não estou zombando de você, essa música é bem divertida mesmo.

— Eu gosto de dançar ela no Natal!

O loiro parou de rir e começou a falar animado. — Então vamos combinar de passar o Natal na sua casa! Podemos ver todos os musicais possíveis!

Minseok sorriu, mas por dentro queria se jogar em um buraco, de tanta vergonha. Não sabia que Jongdae era assim tão animado e tão adepto de amizades. Eles mal se conheciam e ele já estava combinando algo pro futuro. Algo totalmente estranho na vida dele, pois como não era acostumado com pessoas, pensava que estava exagerando por ter acabado de conhecê-lo e se encontrar tomando café em sua casa. Imagina combinar algo que demoraria seis meses pra acontecer, parecia loucura na cabeça dele. Mas ele apenas assentiu em resposta, no fundo esperava que pudesse dar certo, quem sabe.

— Outro musical que eu adoro é Mamma Mia.

— Ah! — Minseok abriu um sorriso — Eu adoro esse filme também!

— ABBA é um dos melhores grupos, mereceu muito essa homenagem.

— Com certeza! Eu vejo poucas pessoas conhecendo esse grupo maravilhoso. Deveria ser obrigatório conhecer ABBA! — Minseok engoliu uma torrada — Inclusive a minha música preferida leva o título do filme.

— A minha também! Mais um filme que temos que ver juntos depois. — falou Chen.

— Vamos marcar sim.

  
 

 

*******

 

 

O tempo foi passando, passando, e todos os dias os dois tomavam café; seja nos apartamentos deles ou pelos cafés de Seul. O dois combinavam de ver filmes, saiam para beber em finais de semana que o loiro estivesse de folga, e sempre que podiam estavam fazendo coisas juntos. A amizade deles estava a cada dia se fortalecendo mais. Para Minseok isso era estranho e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Pois, depois de muito tempo estava tendo um contato maior com uma pessoa. E isso o deixava com mais energia para tudo. O deixava animado para editar, ir ao escritório sempre que dava e descobrir aos poucos que socializar com as pessoas podia ser divertido.

Em vez de ir só nos finais de semana ver Jongdae cantar; Minseok ia também nos dias da semana para o restaurante. Agora era mais divertido sentar naquela mesa, comer e apreciar a bela voz do amigo. Enquanto comia a maravilhosa comida do estabelecimento, podia rir com algumas piadas que Chen, - como todos ali chamavam – contava entre uma música e outra. E quase sempre o amigo dedicava uma música a ele, celebrando a amizade dos dois.

Os dois também sempre estavam um ao lado do outro para se ajudar em momentos difíceis. Quando Minseok discutiu com seu chefe e chegou arrasado do trabalho e precisava desabafar por se sentir sozinho. Quando Jongdae foi chutado pela sua paixão e só queria alguém que o deixasse chorar sem julgamentos. Ser adulto tinha suas coisas boas, mas também trazia responsabilidades e problemas complicados de serem resolvidos apenas com otimismo. Mas os dois estavam sempre juntos pra tudo que viesse e encaravam esses problemas de "ser adulto" com uma maestria sensacional.

 

 

*******

 

 

**Seis meses depois.**

**24 de Dezembro.**

  
 

Minseok estava nervoso. Seis horas da noite e ele estava sentado naquela mesa, esperando o amigo entrar no palco e cantar canções natalinas; que alegrariam o coração das pessoas que ali se encontravam.

O chato de trabalhar na noite é que em datas comemorativas, era raro ficar livre para comemorar. Ou a pessoa trabalhava a noite toda, ou pelo menos parte dela. Jongdae teria que permanecer até as dez horas no restaurante. Devido a isso, Minseok acabou tendo que jantar lá para esperar o amigo. Depois os dois rumariam para o seu apartamento e celebrariam a ceia mais tarde.

Jongdae entrou no palco radiante. Minseok logo sorriu, pois o amigo estava realmente bonito. Era muito bom poder observar Dae, sabendo que no fim da noite, os dois estariam juntos. Antes apenas admirava suas apresentações e ia pra casa. Agora, Dae dedicava músicas ao amigo e isso aquecia o coração dele. É muito gratificante quando temos alguém especial em nossas vidas. Podemos contar com ela pra tudo, ou simplesmente lhe dar um espaço merecido. Podemos sorrir, chorar, apenas conversar. Ter alguém que você se importe e que se importa com você. Isso tudo, Minseok pôde encontrar no amigo, e Jongdae encontrou nele. Eles podiam viver bem e felizes com a amizade que tinham. Isso era o mais importante.

Depois de umas duas horas cantando. O amigo sentou em um banco e resolveu falar.

— Boa noite pessoal! — todo mundo o respondeu de volta. — Hoje, é um dia de celebrar o amor e a alegria. E é com esse tipo de pensamento, que eu escolhi cantar essa música para uma das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida. Essa pessoa é muito especial, por isso ela merece meu apreço. — Jongdae levantou novamente e ajustou o microfone. Pegou um lenço e limpou o suor da testa. Deu aquele seu riso característico e falou. — Essa música é dançante, mas trata de uma grande amizade. Uma amizade que está ali, sempre do lado, nos mais diversos obstáculos que a vida insiste em nos colocar. Que estende a mão e não julga, mas também sabe ser sincera e fala a verdade quando é necessário. Bom, espero que gostem!

O loiro olhou na direção de Minseok, sorriu para ele e acenou. O amigo retribuiu o aceno e o olhou radiante de alegria. Então ele começou a cantar. Todos aplaudiam e acompanhavam a música.

  
 

_"So no one told you life was going to be this way._

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_

_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year."_

Minseok levantou e riu bastante, ele amava aquela música!

  
 

_"But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour._

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."_

  
 

Sentiu como se estivesse em Friends naquele momento.

  
 

_"You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight._

_You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great._

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,_

_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees."_

  
 

A música, apesar de animada, fala muito sobre a realidade da vida adulta e da importância da amizade em meio a essas coisas conturbadas.

  
 

_"That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour._

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."_

  
 

Enquanto ouvia o amigo cantar, ele lembrava dos episódios de Friends e esboçava um sorriso nostálgico. Era maravilhoso lembrar de uma das melhores séries de todos os tempos. Para Minseok, quem não gostava dessa série, com certeza não era uma pessoa confiável. Hehehe.

  
 

_"No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me._

_Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me._

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,_

_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you."_

  
 

_"It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_

_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week,_

_your month, or even your year. "_

  
 

O amigo cantava animado e todos acompanhavam nas palmas e no coro de vozes. Era impossível não conhecer aquela música. Até quem nunca viu a série a conhece. (Pelo menos o refrão todo mundo sabia).

  
 

_"But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour._

_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."_

_[The Rembrandts- I'll be there for you]_

  
 

Terminada a apresentação, todos que estavam no restaurante levantaram de suas cadeiras e aplaudiram Jongdae. Ele agradeceu, fez seu breve discurso de Natal e se despediu das pessoas.

Minseok ficou esperando pelo amigo na mesa enquanto ele terminava de arrumar suas coisas. Era dez horas e os dois poderiam comemorar o Natal do jeito que eles haviam planejado.

  
 

 

*******

 

 

— Aquela música foi pra quem? — Minseok perguntou enquanto os dois entravam no apartamento.

— Ora. Claro que foi pra você! — Jongdae sorriu para o amigo ao seu lado. — Pensei que você tivesse captado.

Minseok corou um pouco, com a resposta do amigo. Não esperava que a música tivesse sido dedicada a ele. Ficou feliz ao saber que tinha alguém que gostasse de si, mesmo que só como amigo. Entraram no apartamento dele e foram até a cozinha que já estava cheia de toda a comida que os dois consumiriam naquela ceia.

— Uau! Isso aqui está demais Min! — gritou o loiro, indo até a mesa e sorrindo como uma criança, vendo toda aquela comida.

— Vamos jantar e depois assistir algum filme Dae.

— Vamos, com certeza!

Minseok sorriu e os dois sentaram na mesa para a ceia de Natal.

— Hoje você estava muito bem Dae, gostei muito de ver sua apresentação. De verdade.

— Eu sei que você gostou! Porque você me ama! — Minseok corou mais uma vez com o amigo. Ele sempre falava esse tipo de coisa que o fazia ficar mais vermelho que um pimentão.

— Háháhá… — tentou falar, mas sua voz foi morrendo. Deu de ombros e apenas se calou.

Os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio e Minseok sempre que podia, observava o loiro, que comia, elogiando o gosto o tempo todo. Não era muito de falar e apenas sorria de volta, agradecido por alguém poder apreciar o que ele cozinhava.

Depois de lavarem a louça, rindo e brincando um com outro, os dois foram para a sala procurar um bom filme para ver. Ficaram discutindo por meia hora que filme veriam, até que acabaram escolhendo os dois filmes que mais gostavam. O Fantasma da Ópera e Mary Poppins.

— Nós somos terríveis! — Jongdae disse aos risos.

— Somos! — o outro respondeu, devolvendo o riso. — Nós só sabemos ver os mesmos filmes.

Começou O Fantasma da Ópera e Minseok pôde ver o quanto os olhos de seu amigo brilhavam ao ver aquele filme. E sabia que quando os dois estivessem vendo Mary Poppins, seria da mesma forma. Ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao filme. Estava na parte em que Cristine começava a cantar Think Of Me e Minseok também amava essa música. De repente os dois começaram a cantarolar e Jongdae olhou assustado para o amigo, surpreso por vê-lo cantar.

— Min! Você canta muito bem! Não sabia disso. — Dae falou, olhando para o amigo, que mais uma vez parecia vermelho por causa do elogio.

— Eu não sei cantar, só arranho um pouco.

— Um pouco? Humpf! Você canta super-bem sim! Podíamos até cantar juntos um dia desses no restaurante.

O roxo arregalou os olhos e olhou para Jongdae. — Você não faria isso! Sabe que eu tenho pavor de pessoas Dae.

Jongdae olhou sério para o amigo. — Eu sei, eu sei… Mas podemos tentar, quem sabe…

O outro deu de ombros. — Hmm… Não sei. Podemos ver isso um dia.

Os dois voltaram a atenção para o filme, que os fazia sempre se emocionarem com o término. Logo eles colocaram Mary Poppins que já era um filme mais alegre para se assistir. E Jongdae observava a alegria brotando nos olhos do amigo. Ele achava o sorriso do outro a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Quando começou a música preferida do amigo, Jongdae o vendo se mexer no chão, — animado por ver Julie Andrews cantando e dançando em sua frente —, se levantou e puxou o amigo para que os dois pudessem dançar juntos. Minseok, mesmo envergonhado, aceitou a mão do amigo e eles passaram a rodopiar pela sala e a gritar “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious”.

 

— Is… Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! — Minseok gritou, sorrindo para Jongdae.

— “Even though the sound of it, is something quite atrocious, if you say it loud enough” — o amigo cantava junto, lhe devolvendo o sorriso e a animação.

— “You'll always sound precocious”.

 

— “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!” — gritavam os dois em uníssono, rodando pela sala.

Depois de rodarem, mas rodarem tanto; eles acabaram caindo no chão, um ao lado do outro, ofegantes e cansados pelo esforço da dança. Começaram a rir e Jongdae se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando para Minseok, que sorria abobado.

— Você fica lindo quando sorri Min. — Minseok parou de rir e olhou para o amigo, agora tão perto de si no chão gelado.

— O-obrigado, eu acho…

— Não fique acanhado, você sabe que é lindo…

O outro sentou no chão e ficou olhando para Jongdae deitado, o fitando de volta. — Eu? Lindo? Não sei como você pode achar isso de mim… Eu… não sou muito legal, nem sociável, nem uma pessoa bem sucedida ou que tenha muitos amigos. Eu só sou um cara qualquer…

Jongdae se levantou, chegou bem perto do outro e o olhou, bem sério. — Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Min. Não se rebaixe dessa forma… — olhava bem em seus olhos. Levou sua mão até os cabelos roxos dele, que pareciam já estar se desbotando por conta do tempo. O amigo se assustou um pouco com o movimento. — Você é legal, tem assuntos diversos para conversar sempre. Gosta de musicais e faz muito bem o seu trabalho. E eu… amo tudo isso em você.

— Você ama? — ele perguntou, com o rosto vermelho.

— Gosto de você, porque você não usa máscaras. Você é uma pessoa verdadeira consigo mesmo e com as pessoas ao redor, por isso que você é especial pra mim.

Minseok ficou muito pasmo e petrificado com tudo que Dae falava sobre ele, não estava acostumado a receber tantos elogios e ficou se perguntando se mereceia tudo aquilo do amigo. Seu coração batia descompassado e ele só queria que esse momento especial nunca acabasse, para que ele pudesse ficar ao lado do melhor amigo para sempre.

Dae o olhou e sorriu, e ele percebeu que o amigo se aproximava mais e mais, fazendo suas testas se encostarem. Fechou os olhos, esperando algo que tanto ansiava por muito tempo. E o loiro finalmente o beijou. Um beijo simples e leve, que fazia Minseok se arrepiar todo e se tocar de que a vida poderia ser mais doce, agora que descobriu o gosto de amor que vinha de Jongdae. O loiro levou as mãos até seus cabelos e agarrou sua cintura, enquanto Minseok pousava gentilmente as mãos em seu rosto, pois amava o rosto do amigo. Dae era o seu melhor amigo, mas também o seu grande amor, e isso o deixava feliz. Feliz por poder estar ao lado de quem amava. O beijo fez os dois se abraçarem e sorrirem ao se separarem.

E ficaram dessa forma por toda a noite, abraçadinhos no sofá, trocando beijinhos e vendo seus musicais preferidos. Tomando um bom café e rindo de tudo. Rindo porque a vida era bela e todos mereciam ser felizes.

— Feliz Natal Minseok.

— Feliz Natal Jongdae.


End file.
